


Promise

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [9]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Eddy is helping - really, Hiding away and sulking isn't going to change anything, M/M, Succubus Edd, Talking helps people, You should always at least try talking, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct follow-up to "Secret" - Eddy can't stand the moping any longer and confronts Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on December 13, 2003. This is three days after Secret. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr. If she would like me to remove him from this piece and any subsequent stories, please let me know.

“Jesus, Double D, do you have to be such a stick in the mud?” Eddy asked as Edd placed his controller down again. 

Even video games, though he wasn’t very good at them, were starting to lose his interest entirely. They reminded him of too much. “My apologies, Eddy. I am not sure I feel up to playing at the moment.”

“You don’t feel like doing anything, man. All you’ve done is mope around every since you missed that day in school. And you still won’t tell me what’s up with that,” Eddy replied.

Edd cringed under the weight of the accusations. Eddy was right, he wasn’t himself and he was hurting his friends in the process. Why couldn’t he shake out of this depression? Surely Kevin hadn’t grown to mean so much to him so quickly? 

Underneath his feelings of missing Kevin, though, was a growing fear. Would Kevin tell his friends without Edd’s consent? If too many found out his secret, if things got horrible again like they had before, wouldn’t he have to move? The thought of leaving Peach Creek--leaving his friends after so many years together--was crushing. 

“What gives, Sockhead?” Eddy asked, elbowing Edd to get his attention.

He didn’t want to say, though. Saying any of it out loud would give life to his fears. “It is nothing, Eddy.”

Eddy huffed. He could tell something was up with his friend, anyone could, but if Edd wasn’t going to talk, there was always someone else he could ask. He would bet his last quarter that it had something to do with Shovel-chin. It was the first time in weeks that Edd had hung out with him more than a day or two at a time. Something was definitely up between the two of them. But if they’d broken up, Edd wouldn’t have kept that from him. There wouldn’t be a need to.

*~*~*~*

“What do you want, Dork?” Kevin asked after opening his front door to find the shortest of the Eds.

Eddy scowled, but did everything he could to keep his cool. This was for Edd. “I don’t know what happened and I don’t really care, but you need to apologize to Double D.”

Kevin’s shoulders tensed. “I’ve tried. He won’t open his door or answer his phone.”

“Must not be trying hard enough, if he could come over to my place without you trying to talk to him,” Eddy replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

The jock stepped outside and shut the door behind him. “Listen, Dork, I tried. He won’t talk to me. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Try harder, Jug-head! He’s been moping at my house for three days now. He’s my best friend and I’m glad to have him around, but not like this!” Eddy shouted, drawing attention of other kids out around the cul-de-sac, but they wisely stayed away. Everyone had learned things never ended well if the two of them started arguing. “You need to fix this!”

Kevin’s first reaction to the shouting was to punch Eddy, but kept his clenched fists at his sides instead. He deserved this. He was the one that’d made Edd miserable. It was only fair. But what was he supposed to do? Eddy told him to fix it, but he didn’t know how. 

“Is he still at your place?” the redhead asked quietly, wondering if he only had this last chance. 

“Yeah, he’s there with Lumpy right now just staring into space,” Eddy replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “But this’ll be the only time I help you, got that? You hurt him again and I’ll punch your face in.”

Kevin didn’t say anything in response. He would probably deserve it if he upset Edd like this again. He followed Eddy over to his place and through the back door. 

“Hey, Double D, get the hell up. Someone’s here to see you.” Eddy grabbed Ed and pulled him back towards the television and turning his console back on. He’d finished his job as best friend, now to go back to killing things.

Edd looked up when Eddy called him, but almost wished he hadn’t when he saw Kevin standing there. What was he doing here? Why on earth had Eddy brought him over? He curled into a tight ball as he saw the jock approach. 

“Hey, Double D,” Kevin said quietly, crouching in front of him. “Can...can we talk?” He glanced back when he heard the other two Eds start yelling at the screen. “Somewhere else?”

While that was the last thing Edd wanted to do, he nodded and led Kevin out of his best friend’s house and down the street to his own. He knew at least one of Kevin’s family would be home.

Once inside, he went to the living room and curled back up on the couch. “What did you wish to discuss, Kevin?”

Kevin sat next to him, but kept some space between them, not sure if any contact was welcome anymore. “Listen...I...I’m sorry, for before.”

Edd hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them to watch the redhead. He wanted to forgive him and cuddle up to him again, he’d missed him that much, but they had to talk through this. If not, they were doomed to repeat the same cycle again. “Do you understand why I was upset?”

“I...think so.” But Kevin sounded uncertain. “I get the whole feeling you’re a monster thing, even if I don’t see you that way, because of the succubus thing. And I wish you didn’t feel that way. And I also get that you’re worried about having to leave. It would kill me if you left, too, though. But...but I really don’t think my friends are like that. I think they’d be exactly like the two dorks.”

Staying silent, Edd listened carefully as Kevin worked through his thoughts. It warmed him, though, that Kevin had remembered so much from their fight and had actually considered all sides.

“And...if the worst happened and you had to leave...I’d follow you, if you still wanted me around. Maybe not right away, I know you’d yell at me for not graduating,” he said quickly when Edd had opened his mouth to protest. “But we could probably go to the same college, or at least ones close to each other. I’m pretty much guaranteed a sports scholarship wherever I go, as long as I keep my grades up.”

Silence spread between them. Edd let the words sink in, warming him. He’d never thought that Kevin would want to continue their relationship beyond their time together in public school. All of his research had pointed towards couples breaking up after graduation, to start anew somewhere and see what happened. There were those that did stay together, but those seemed more the exception than the norm.

Kevin started fidgeting when the quiet lasted too long. “I know we haven’t really talked about anything long-term, and I’m really, really sorry if that freaked you out.”

Edd smiled and rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder, uncurling just a touch. “Thank you, Kevin.”

Moving slowly, Kevin wrapped Edd in his arms and pulled him close. “Do you forgive me?”

“I forgave you days ago,” Edd replied. “I am just afraid. While I have spent most of my time in solitude, I have built a life here. The risk of losing it all...is an disquieting thought.”

“Will...you at least thinking about telling them? I won’t force you, I can’t. But...I’ll be beside you, no matter what you choose or what they say about it, okay?” Kevin asked, pressing a kiss to Edd’s forehead, just below the edge of the hat. 

*~*~*~*

It was a few days before Edd finally worked up the courage to tell Kevin’s friends what he was. Thankfully, it was Christmas break already, and he did not have to worry about missing any school if things went poorly. Perhaps the view was slightly pessimistic, but he had grown up learning to anticipate every possible outcome of a situation. His mother called it being realistic.

Kevin sat down on one of Nat’s couches, pulling Edd along to join him. He hadn’t been joking about being there to support Edd in any way he needed, and the smaller male appreciated it more than he could say.

“So, what’s up? This sounded like some sort of emergency meeting,” Nat commented as he plopped down on the other couch. “Is this an emergency meeting? Does this make us some sort of crime fighters?”

“Nat, chill,” Nazz said, currently sitting on the floor while leaning back on the couch. 

Rolf was also sprawled on the floor. “Edd-boy, why do you look like one of Nana’s chickens unable to lay an egg?”

“Dude, are you saying he looks constipated?” Nat asked, nearly falling off the couch in his fit of laughter. “Or pregnant? Double Delish, you’re not pregnant, right?”

“Ugh, grow up, Nat,” Nazz replied, tossing a pillow in his direction.

Edd, meanwhile, blushed and ducked his head under Kevin’s chin. While these people and the Eds had a very similar sense of humor, he was still scared of what could happen once they knew.

“Hey, whatever you want to do,” Kevin said softly. “I’m with you, promise.”

Taking a deep breath, Edd pulled away from Kevin slightly and started in on his explanation. By the time he was finished, all three of Kevin’s closest friends were silent, though there was no sign of disgust in their expressions. Instead, they just looked vaguely curious and a touch uncertain.

Nazz was the first to speak and gave Edd a gentle smile. “Well, that certainly explains a lot about what’s been happening.”

“I did not mean to cause any undue distress.” Edd pulled slightly on the side of his beanie, half wanting to pull it down completely over his eyes to protect himself, even though logically he knew it was useless.

“Hey, no, that’s not what I meant,” Nazz replied quickly. “There’s nothing wrong with what you are. It just...connects the dots.”

“I’ll say,” Nat cut in. “I knew there was a reason you had to be so cute.” He started making kissy faces until Kevin struck him dead-on with a pillow.

“Don’t be an ass,” Kevin said, wrapping his arm tighter around Edd’s waist. 

At least Nat and Nazz seemed to be fine with what he’d told them. Edd looked over at Rolf, trying to interpret his expression. Rolf seemed to be studying him just as closely. Whatever he saw, though, made him smile.

“There are a lot of different beings back in the Old Country,” he said. “As long as you do no harm to Casanova Kevin-boy, I see no reason for our friendship to change.”

“And of course we’ll keep your secret for you,” Nazz said sincerely.

Edd blinked rapidly a few times, feeling his eyes mist up. He’d been so scared, and this had gone even better than he’d hoped. Why was everyone in the cul-de-sac so much more remarkable than anyone he’d met before? Kevin hugged him close and Edd turned so that his legs were over Kevin’s lap, finding it easier to hide his face in the jock’s shirt that way. A few tears slipped out before he could stop them, leaving damp spots on Kevin’s shirt.

“T-thank you.”

“Hey, no water works! C’mon!” Nat cried, sounding distressed. “Let’s put on a crazy action movie and order some pizza. Explosions is what we need. Where’s Die Hard?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Rolf, even though I know he didn't have many lines. I hope he came across all right. Also, Ed is staying silent lately. I know he was talking in "Haunted," but he didn't seem to want any speaking parts in this one. He's being more of the 'silent support' right now, I suppose. 
> 
> This is part five of the Christmas present posting. As of right now, I am caught up with what I've been writing, so there might be a delay before the next part. Hopefully will get more done over the next couple days while movie marathoning. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
